Kuyay
by EddaJan
Summary: Lisa y Rick tienen una cena donde aclararán algo mas que sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota Preliminar**

Esta historia cubre los eventos sucedidos inmediatamente después de la destrucción del SDF1 y del SDF2, este es un trabajo de ficción por lo que Robotech y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen.

Kuyay significa AMAR en quechua.

**Kuyay**

Cap.1:

Al día siguiente del ataque de Khyron, se iniciaron los trabajos de remoción de escombros de ciudad Nueva Macros. Gran parte de esta ciudad fue dañada y los civiles sobrevivientes tuvieron que ser reubicados en otras ciudades…

Con el pasar de los días, el alto mando dispuso de los generales del Almirante Gloval, y de las oficiales del puente Claudia Grant, Sammie Porter, Vanesa Leeds y Kim Young.

Lisa fue la encargada de preparar los funerales, la cual se llevó a cabo una semana después de los ataques.

Durante esos días Rick y Lisa no pudieron verse muy seguido hasta después de los funerales.

Ya reunidos en la cafetería que habilitaron cerca de donde se encontraba el SDF 2, Lisa, Rick, Max. y Miriya dialogaban sobre los nuevos acontecimientos.

-Una vez que concluyamos con el levantamiento de los escombros podremos empezar la reconstrucción de la ciudad -dijo Lisa.

-Si eso he sabido, incluso los ingenieros ya se reunieron para ver el nuevo diseño de la ciudad –afirmó Rick.

-Eso es lo primordial –cotó Max.

-Lisa ¿y qué me dices de la construcción del nuevo SDF 3? –preguntó Miriya.

-Eso tendrá que esperar por le momento, el alto mando ha dispuesto que reconstruyamos la ciudad, pues los civiles están desesperados por volver a sus hogares, pero eso tomará su tiempo –dijo Lisa.

-Bueno muchachos nosotros ya nos vamos a nuestras obligaciones, esperamos verlos el domingo para el almuerzo en mi casa- dijo Max al levantarse, -vamos mi amor-le dijo a su esposa.

-En un momento te alcanzo Max -le dijo Miriya- Lisa ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Si disculpa Rick- dijo Lisa al levantarse

-¿qué sucede Miriya?-

-se que es un poco repentina la pregunta pero ¿cómo van las cosas con Rick?... disculpa que te lo pregunte pero hace tiempo me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por él.

-¡Oh Miriya!- dijo suspirando Lisa-

-por el momento con todos estos ajetreos no hemos podido conversar largamente-

-espero que se decida pronto-

-aun cuando me confesó su amor y yo a él…-

-¿te dijo que te amaba?-

-si fue antes del ataque de Khyron cuando fui a su casa a despedirme, Minmei estaba con él.-

-Eso debió ser duro para ti Lisa.-

-Si lo fue, pero no podía seguir callándolo por más tiempo, ahora no se que será de nosotros, tengo miedo de que se arrepienta y quiera volver con Minmei…por el momento solo hemos hablado sobre el patrullaje y la reubicación de los civiles y cosas por el estilo.-

-No te preocupes Rick es hombre de palabra y estará contigo.-

-Así lo espero Miriya.-

-Espero continuar esta conversación en otro momento Lisa, debo reunirme con Max-

-y yo con Rick-

-Hasta pronto Lisa, cuídate-

-tu también Miriya.-

Mientras tanto Rick Hunter pensaba sobre lo que tendría que hablar con Lisa…

-¿Está todo bien con Miriya? –dijo Rick

-Si todo en orden – contestó Lisa-

-Lisa… se que ambos hemos estado ocupados estos días con lo de la reconstrucción y el funeral, creo que podríamos darnos un tiempo para hablar tu y yo, pues tenemos una conversación pendiente…

-si Rick lo se (espero que no sea lo que me imagino).

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2:

-Me gustaría cenar contigo este sábado por la noche ¿si es que no tienes algo pendiente ese día?-

-No Rick, me encantaría cenar contigo-

-muy bien, yo cocinaré, nos vemos en mi casa como a las 8:00, (aunque no se como lo voy a hacer con los suministros)…-

-yo traeré el postre (ya veré como lo hago)- responde Lisa.

-¡Llamando ala Almirante Hayes!- se escucha por los parlantes

-Nos vemos Rick- y Lisa sale apresuradamente.

-Hasta el sábado- alcanza a decir Rick.

--

El sábado en la noche tocan a la puerta de Rick, es Lisa que ha traído unos brownies de chocolates.

-Hola Rick- saluda Lisa- te traje unos brownies, espero que te gusten-

-Gracias Lisa, ponte cómoda mientras pongo la mesa-

-¿no quieres que te ayude Rick?-

-esta bien –

--

-Rick estuvo delicioso y dime ¿dónde conseguiste el vino?-

-lo tenía guardado para una ocasión especial, menos mal que con el ataque no le paso nada-

-mmm…ocasión especial…-las esperanzas de Lisa vuelven a surgir-

-perdón dijiste algo-

-no nada, continúa por favor, me decías…-

-porque mejor no tomamos el vino en la salita-

-esta bien-

Lisa acepto la copa de vino que Rick le ofreció y sus dedos se rozaron al entregarle la copa. Lo cual hizo que ella casi la tirara al suelo ¿sería la única que sentía cómo la tensión aumentaba en la habitación?

Con algo de temor Lisa le pregunta a Rick- ¿de qué querías hablarme?-

-de nosotros, para serte sincero se que estas inquieta por la presencia de Minmei… pero debo aclararte que ayer se fue de aquí junto con otros civiles, ambos hemos quedado como amigos, espero que esto último no te moleste.-

Hubo un largo silencio, Lisa miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella con estupefacción… (¿qué acababa de decir?)…

-Rick- intentó hablar pero su cerebro no parecía ayudarla a formar las palabras adecuadas - tú…tú…- Lisa agitó la cabeza amablemente- yo crei, pense, ¡oh Dios! Por supuesto que no me molesta.-

-¿Acaso tenías dudas de mi Lisa?-

-Un poco, pensé que te habrías arrepentido sobre… sobre…-

-¿Nosotros?,…te amo Lisa Hayes-

-¿estás seguro?-preguntó ella sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Estoy seguro,…aunque sé que lo único que puedo ofrecerte por el momento es mi corazón -dijo con sinceridad- y es tuyo hasta el día en que deje de latir.-

-¡Oh Rick!-exclamó ella.

Toda la tensión de aquellos días pareció encontrar una vía de escape en aquel momento. Era demasiado abrumador aquello. Demasiado conmovedor. Lisa pareció derrumbarse y estalló en llanto.

-¿Lisa? cariño-Rick la abrazó- no llores por favor no llores-

-Rick-

-yo también te amo-

Rick descendió la cabeza y atrapó suavemente sus labios, entonces entró en su boca y sus lenguas se trabaron. Eran tan fuertes las sensaciones que provocaba en ella, que Lisa no supo como sus propias manos le habían acariciado el pecho hasta enredarse en su pelo, atrayéndole más cerca mientras respondía a sus besos con pasión creciente y gimiendo.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, ella pudo solo mirarlo aturdida. Su rostro reflejaba el deseo desesperado, el ansia de poseerla.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3:

-Te amo Lisa, te amo- le declaró Rick mientras le sujetaba la cara con las manos temblorosas. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Al tocarla se sintió vulnerable, su tacto le llenaba de tantas sensaciones que se sintió mareado…

-Te deseo Lisa, no sabes cuanto, pero quizás debamos esperar..

-Se que no tengo mucha experiencia pero yo también te deseo Rick, hazme tuya, quiero sentirte dentro de mi-

-Eso no tienes que repetirlo amor- y al cabo de un instante estaba entre sus brazos, mirándolo a los ojos.

Su boca era cálida, el tacto de sus labios, el empuje de su lengua, el pellizco de sus dientes.

Susurró su nombre y le echó los brazos al cuello. Enterró las manos en sus cabellos y luego le acarició el pecho y la espalda.

-Si- dijo él sin dejar de besarla- sí cariño…sí-

Gimió y se apretó contra ella. Sintió el palpitar del corazón de Lisa, la redondez de sus pechos. Al contacto con su cuerpo se sentía más vivo.

-Rick- susurró ella- Rick, por favor, quiero…quiero…

La tomó en brazos, sin dejar de besarla nunca y la llevó a la habitación donde la tendió sobre la cama.

Rick le desabrochó el vestido y fue besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto, le acarició la cadera y le desabrochó el sujetador. Lisa sintió un gran placer cuando Rick le chupó ambos pezones haciendo que cayera en un estupendo estado de éxtasis , lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. El control que normalmente tenía se había derretido como el líquido que sentía entre las piernas.

Le desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó acariciándole el torso, Rick gimió cuando sus pechos desnudos entraron en contacto.

Le metió una mano por las braguitas para sentir su calor húmedo. Gimió como si le doliera la erección. Se quitaron el resto de la ropa apresuradamente, Rick se tendió en la cama junto a ella.

Era tan hermosa… se echó hacia atrás para poder verla bien. Tenía los pechos erguidos y redondos, la cintura estrecha y las caderas femeninas y redondas… (No creo que una noche vaya a ser suficiente) pensó Rick…lo quería todo, todo. Quería tocarla, acariciarla con la punta de los dedos, recorrer su cuerpo entero con las manos, besarla en todas partes hasta que su sabor formara parte de él.

Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y le beso en la boca, le pasó la lengua por los labios y luego buscó la lengua de Lisa. Su respuesta era seductora, sintió que se estremecía y, a su vez, le metía la lengua en la boca.

Estaba a punto de estallar. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4:

Entonces Rick la estrechó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro contra su garganta, mordisqueando el punto donde el hombro se unía con la nuca.

Lisa sintió una sacudida eléctrica que la obligó a arquear la espalda haciendo que sus senos henchidos se aplastaran contra el pecho de Rick. El dejó escapar un gemido grave y prolongado, y beso su piel enfebrecida antes de lamer la vena que pulsaba en el hueco de su garganta. Aquello y el modo en que su pecho rozaba sus pezones sensitivos, torturaba a Lisa de una forma tan exquisita que se volvió medio loca de deseo. Se aferró a la espalda de Rick y le clavo las uñas.

Pero aunque se apretaba contra él para poder sentir la dureza de su excitación entre sus muslos, Rick se contuvo, ignorando su súplica silenciosa.

En cambio le acarició los senos con las palmas de las manos y los pezones con los pulgares en un movimiento lento y giratorio, al cabo de un momento, Rick le apretó los senos hacia arriba, bajó la cabeza y se metió en la boca un pezón erguido y anhelante, chupándolo vigorosamente. El pezón quedó capturado entre sus dientes que lo inmovilizaron para que la lengua lo lamiera mientras ella se retorcía y gemía contra su cuerpo. Lisa abría y cerraba las manos moviéndolas sobre la espalda y sobre las nalgas arrancando gemidos de Rick. El le lamió el valle entre los senos, con un lametón largo y lento, bebió el sudor que se había acumulado allí antes de pasar a otro pezón, torturándolo con igual dulzura que al anterior.

Lisa sentía que por primera vez en su vida comprendía lo que era ser seducida por un hombre.

Rick volvió a buscar su boca, la lengua se hundió entre sus labios, buscando, encontrando, saboreando… Lisa le acariciaba incesantemente, enredaba los dedos en su pelo, exploraba los planos y ángulos de su cuerpo.

Rick le acarició suavemente el vientre con la mano que fue a posarse sobre los pétalos suaves y escondidos entre sus piernas. La tocó allí, una caricia rápida y ligera que fue una agonía dulce y salvaje para ella. Lisa gimió y jadeó, buscando su boca mientras se arqueaba contra su mano.

Esta vez Rick no ignoró sus gemidos implorantes, sino que introdujo los dedos profundamente en aquella suavidad sólo para sacarlos y atormentarla, antes de volver a hundirlos.

El pulgar abrió aquel otro valle y descubrió la llave de su placer, acariciándola en círculos hasta que ella estuvo frenética, al borde del llanto, gimiendo que la liberara. Y todo el tiempo la acariciaba y la besaba, imitando con la lengua los movimientos de los dedos. Lisa se abrazó a él salvajemente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda para atraerle hacia sí.

-Por favor…Rick. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí ahora…-

-Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti, pero tenemos que ser responsables y sacó varios sobrecitos pequeños que había en el cajón de la mesilla, agarró uno de ellos y se lo colocó.

Entonces él rodó hasta cubrirla, pero se contuvo.

-¿Dime qué quieres?-

Ella se arqueó

-A ti-

Rick le separó las piernas y con un gruñido torturado, entró en ella, seguro, duro, hondo, dejándola sin aliento al colmarla.

Lisa dejó escapar un jadeo y un grito y levantó las nalgas para recibirle, aguantando sus empujes mientras él se movía en su interior arrastrándola a lejanas cimas de éxtasis.

Cada explosión de satisfacción la sacudió más fuertemente que la anterior. Gritó cuando llegó a la cima del placer y se agarró más fuerte cuando él se tensó contra su cuerpo, con la cara contra su hombro, Rick gimió su nombre y se vació en su interior.

Al cabo de un rato Rick se retiró de ella y se dio la vuelta para yacer tumbado de espaldas. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos y la acunó sobre su pecho. Enredó los dedos en su cabello y acarició su espalda suave y húmeda, Rick la besó largamente.

Lisa había apoyado la cabeza en la curva bajo su barbilla y le acariciaba el pecho. La oyó suspirar, un sonido pleno de satisfacción.

-¿Estás bien?- se las arregló para preguntar.

Sintió que ella asentía, un gesto de contento.

-¡Ah sí!- dijo ella alzando la cabeza para mirarle- me siento maravillosamente ¿y tú? ¿estas bien?-

"Bien" no era la palabra que mejor describía la confusión ardiente que había arrasado su cerebro, pero el resto de su cuerpo se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido nunca. Él también asintió.

-Si, estoy bien.-

Lisa se acurrucó contra él. La besó en la coronilla y se quedó asombrado al descubrir que volvía a desearla. Más desesperadamente que nunca y en seguida.

Rick empezó a pasarle la yema del pulgar arriba y abajo de la espina dorsal.

-Sabes algo Lisa…te quiero otra vez- susurró él, la abrazó con fuerza y rodó sobre su lado hasta quedar encima de ella, se inclinó para tomar uno de sus pezones en la boca.

Lisa se arqueó contra él. La lengua de Rick le acarició el pezón.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo de nuevo- dijo ella-No tan pronto…-

-Otra vez.Y otra, y otra. No puedo tener suficiente de ti Lisa. De tu sabor , tu sensación…-

La lengua de Rick penetró suavemente en la boca de Lisa mientras que una vez más iniciaban el viaje de ida y vuelta al paraíso.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5:

Al despertar Lisa tuvo una sensación muy agradable. Se sentía confortable, arrullada por unos brazos cálidos. Todos sus sentidos estaban inundados por un olor suavemente masculino y una presencia acogedora. Él le acariciaba la espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra le recorría el pecho, entonces la beso en un hombro.

-No deberías hacer eso- murmuró ella medio dormida, pero extendiendo el cuello para que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó mientras la besaba en la nuca. No estaba seguro de si se habría imaginado que tenía un punto especialmente sensible allí.

-Porque… -Lisa contuvo la respiración cuando sintió sus dientes en la piel-…llevamos horas durmiendo, son casi las doce.-

Decididamente aquel era el lugar, pensó al oírla gemir.

Rick la beso y Lisa volvió a sentir el deseo.

-La lucecita del contestador no para de parpadear- dijo con un suspiro de resignación. Lisa no quería volver al mundo real, pero no había más remedio-Talvez deberías oír los mensajes. Puede que te estén buscando, además yo debo volver a mis obligaciones.

-Si lo sé Lisa- dijo Rick- luego veré los mensajes, porque no nos damos una ducha juntos y…-

-y luego…-

-luego comeremos algo que tal huevo, tostadas y litros de café-

-A esta hora ya debería ser algo más sustancioso no crees, ya pasó la hora del desayuno-

-Tienes razón- Rick retiró las sabanas y tomó en brazos a Lisa.

-¡Rick! ¡suéltame! ¡no es necesario que me lleves en brazos!- dijo Lisa riendo y le dio unos puñetazos en el pecho, mientras él la llevaba al baño.

-Pero si necesito cubos de café.- Le dijo Rick entrando en la ducha. Sosteniéndola con firmeza con un solo brazo, abrió el grifo- Has consumido mi energía. Necesito comer para recuperar fuerzas.-

Lisa se dio la vuelta, y lo miró sin dejar de reír, mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ellos.

-¿Es eso todo lo que necesitas?- le dijo Lisa. Se le cortó la respiración al ver que Rick dejaba de sonreír.

-No- le dijo él agarrándole el trasero- no, cariño, necesito mucho más. Necesito…

La levantó en el aire y la besó. Lisa lo rodeo con las piernas y a partir de aquel momento solo se oyó caer el agua y los suspiros de dos personas haciendo el amor.

--

Después de comer algo Rick acompaña a Lisa al umbral de la puerta, luego de un beso por demás apasionado ambos se despiden.

-Lisa no se cuando podamos tener otra noche libre pero te estaré llamando hoy por la noche antes del patrullaje.-

-Esperaré tu llamada Rick, yo también tengo que supervisar varias cosas.-

-Lisa-

-Dime-

-¿Me quieres? –

-Si, te quiero Rick Hunter-

-Bien, porque yo también te quiero y no dejaré que te separes nunca de mí.-

-¡Oh Rick!-

Lisa le atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso que le sacudió hasta el alma y luego suspiró completamente satisfecha mientras apoyaba su cabeza en él.

FIN.


End file.
